Só mais uma história de um bobo apaixonado
by Thata Moony
Summary: Inimigos? Só até um fenomeno astrologico bagunçar a vida dos dois D


**Só mais uma história de um bobo apaixonado**

Lily mal podia acreditar que o dia já raiara e ela ainda estava deitada, e sem seu café da manhã. Tudo havia sido rápido demais. Sua chegada à Hogwarts, conhecer James, ter sucesso nas aulas de feitiços, brigar com James, aprender a ferver óleo de Jubelunia nas aulas de poções, sonhou com James, o verão nas colinas de Liverpool, a saudade de James. Mas uma coisa estava errada! Por que tudo tinha que ter o James no meio? Aquela peste que a atormentava toda vez que ouvia uma frase sobre quadribol. Ele não era tão especial assim...Ou era?

- NÃO! – Lily dera um salto da cama.

- Que foi Lily? – Era Lola olhando em sua direção, espantada e sem entender nada.

- Nada, nadinha.- Decidiu contar a verdade - Ah é o tolo do Potter de novo! Por que ele tem sempre que atrapalhar minha vida?

- Ah, Lily, por Merlin! Você fica negando algo tão limpo! Por que não admite logo que o ama? Isso chega a irritar sabia?

- Mas eu o ODEIO! O-D-E-I-O! – Lily estava já no salão comunal, nem tinha percebido que já tinha descido as escadas.Logo atrás surgindo das cortinas de veludo dourada era Sirius que ria ironicamente.- E se você disser uma palavra sobre isso, seu enxerido, estará no fundo do lago da lula gigante antes que possa dizer "Aula de Poções"!

- Lily, me responda: Por que você não vai falar com James logo? Você fica negando isso sempre... – Lily o olhava com desprezo - Ah qual é! Não me olha com essa cara de bosta pra mim, só estou falando a verdade. E eu concordo plenamente com sua linda amiga...

Neste momento, Sirius sorriu para Lola, que corou e não teve reação.

- Lola, vamos descer logo? Estou com fome. Chega desse canalha! pro nosso lado... Lola? Lolinha?

Lola estava concentrada nos olhos de Black e, pelo jeito, em mais um de seus devaneios.

- LOLA!!! – Lily dera um tapa na cara da amiga.

- Ai, 'tá bom! Tchau Sirius!

No salão principal as mesas das Casas estavam cheias, principalmente a mesa da Grifinória. Como em uma das pontas um grupo de meninas que Lily não se dava muito bem - desde que um feitiço de mini labaredas incendiou o cabelo de uma delas -, encontrava-se, Lily foi procurar outro lugar, enquanto que Lola sentou-se com as garotas.

Mas só havia mais um lugar vazio na mesa da Grifinória. Um lugar entre os Marotos.

- Posso me sentar aqui? Os outros lugares estão cheios. E minhas aulas começam em cinco minutos. – Lily falava sem olhar para a cara de nenhum deles. O lugar vago era entre Remus e James.

- Claro meu lírio! Tantos lugares para escolher e veio sentar aqui do meu lado? Você é um doce mesmo.

- Pra você é senhorita Evans, e como disse OS OUTROS LUGARES ESTÃO CHEIOS. Sou um doce que de tão doce vou acabar te dando cáries. Quer saber? Acho que agüento até o almoço.

- Não Lily, er...Senhorita Evans, pode se sentar. Ele não vai mais te importunar não é? – Remus olhava friamente para James. Lily se sentou e logo James começou a falar sobre Quadribol e sobre sua imensa lista de garotas bem alto.

- Nossa como aquela Helena era bun...

- É melhor eu ir, obrigada Remus, Peter, Sirius e você, metido, acho melhor parar com isso de listinha. É um nojo você falar sobre partes intimas de Lufa-Lufas. Como vocês agüentam? Bem não importa. Obrigada, mesmo assim.

- Sempre, meu lírio! Quer sair comigo esta noite? Ouvi dizer que é lua crescente...

- Nunca, só quando a lua for azul!

Lily fora para a aula e repensando como fora tola de não aceitar pela qüinquagésima vez um convite de James. Sabia que ele era um galinha e tudo o mais, mas ela o amava. No fim do dia, ela afundou a cara no travesseiro e tentou esquecer tudo. Mas enquanto isso, a astrologia prometia um fenômeno que nem os bruxos mais consagrados estariam por esperar. Era a lua azul que vinha para dar cor ao céu noturno, e fazer a cabeça dos apaixonados pirarem. Era a segunda lua cheia do mês.

\

Diário Maroto,

Não agüento mais aquela ruiva me dispensar assim! Será que sou mais um bobo apaixonado ou algo do tipo?

Não mesmo! Amanhã ela vai topar sair comigo. Ouvi dizer que vamos ter lua azul! Um fenômeno que é conhecido por ter duas luas cheias num mês só. Coitadinho do Remus... Acabamos de levá-lo para a casa dos gritos. Ele estava muito mal desde segunda-feira! Sabia que aquela desculpa da Evans era um golpe!

Até mais.

James.

\

O profeta diário caiu sobre as mãos de Lily com a foto de uma lua azul na primeira página. Ela não sabia que isso existia! Agora que o Potter não largaria do pé dela! E por falar no demônio...

- Olá meu lírio, já vi que recebeu o profeta diário...- James passou as mãos pelos cabelos leves e ruivos de Lily, deixando-a com calafrios e uma crise de gritos prestes a surgir. – Lembra da promessa de ontem?

- Lembro Potter...- Falava bem baixinho e entre dentes.Ela sabia que ele ficaria importunando-a o dia inteiro, e decidiu ceder, só desta vez. – Então? Para onde vamos?

- Que tal nos encontrarmos na estátua da bruxa de um olho só?

- Pensei que fosse mais criativo! Está bem estarei lá às cinco horas. Até mais. – Lily apanhou os livros e o braço da amiga.- Se falar alguma coisa, Lola, estará morta.

Lola esperou chegarem na porta da sala de Defesa contra as artes das trevas para começar a rir.

- Que foi?

- Você finalmente vai sair com o Potter!- Disse, dando abraços na amiga e gritos agudos. Lily queria poder fazer o mesmo, mas tinha de manter a pose de durona. - E que lance é esse de "lua azul"?

- Ah, é que ontem eu falei que só sairia com ele se a lua ficasse azul. E eu não sabia que isso existia! – Lily deu um sorriso e a amiga logo percebeu que ela era ainda a boa e velha Lily.

Lily chegou da última aula do dia e foi tomar um banho no banheiro dos monitores. Vestiu-se com um vestido verde e uma flor no cabelo de cor azul. Vestiu uma capa para se proteger do frio e foi para o corredor da estátua, onde encontrou James sentado e impaciente. Lily estava atrasada.

- Olá, senhorita Evans. – Ele estava vestindo com uma capa de cor vinho, a favorita de Lily.

- Oi, Potter.

- Está muito linda, e não digo isso pra qualquer uma.

- Duvido que você não fale isso de cinco em cinco minutos. - Lily olhava desafiadoramente.

- Er...- O silêncio tomou o lugar por um minuto.

-Então, me chamou aqui pra isso?

- Posso confiar em você?

- Claro, mas pra...- Lily observava ele apalpar a estátua cuidadosamente procurando por algo.

- Achei! – De repente a estátua girou e logo virou um túnel escuro.

- Eu não vou entrar ai! É sujo e escuro! Me larga! – ele apanhou o braço dela e saiu correndo pelo túnel, ele era extremamente forte, Lily percebera por que ele treinava tanto Quadribol. Aqueles músculos... Ela se debatia e mesmo assim ele não a soltava..

Depois de uns dez minutos, Lily percebeu que eles haviam chegado em um porão.

- Onde estamos?

- Apenas fique calada, Lily.

- Você me mandou calar a boca? Você é tão sensível!

- Não foi isso...Vem. – E novamente ele puxou o braço dela agora por uma escada e eles estavam na loja Dedosdemel, ou seja, estavam em Hogsmead.

- Você é louco?! Se alguém nos pega aqui em Hogsmead é detenção na certa!

- Relaxe, estamos seguros! Tenho direito de vir aqui em dias de lua cheia.

- Ahn?

- Olha o Remus é um lobisomem e a casa dos gritos é onde ele fica para as transformações. O diretor nos deu a autorização para virmos aqui, é um segredo, nem os professores sabem.

Lily tinha desmaiado sobre a fofa e gelada neve, acordou com dor no rosto e a cara de James perto de si.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou. Te trouxe aqui no colo, tentei te dar umas palmadas na cara mas acho que não adiantava e decidi parar na centésima delas. Tome este chocolate quente, você ficará melhor...

- Onde estamos?

- No Três Vassouras. Pode ficar calma, você estará segura enquanto estiver comigo. – Ele deu um sorrio tímido para Lily. Ela olhou desconfiada, mas sorriu também.

- Você tem um sorriso lindo sabia?- James disse, passando os dedos entre os cabelos da ruiva.

- Você está dopado James? Desde quando você se preocupa tanto comigo?

- Desde que te conheci. Sabe, às vezes temos que ouvir entre um boato ou outro...

- Nossa não sabia desse seu lado sensível...

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe ainda Lily...

- É? Tipo o quê?

- Que eu sou romântico.- James fez surgir uma rosa camaleão, ela mudava de cor de acordo com o humor de quem tocava, na mão de James ela estava escarlate.

- Nossa! Não sei nem o que di...- James a abraçara com força e dera um beijo nela, que retribuiu e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.-...zer- completou a frase.

Na manhã seguinte Lily acordou cedo e foi adiantar a lição de herbologia, James desceu as escadas com muita raiva. Logo depois, desceu Sirius, com a varinha em mãos correndo atrás dele.

- Era pra você ter ficado de guarda junto com a gente!

- Não deu, eu disse que estaria ocupado! Não tenho culpa que você dormiu! – James estava vermelho de raiva e Lily logo foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Calma gente, o que foi? Vão acordar todos desse jeito!- Lily estava tentando entender o motivo da briga.

- Nada Lily você não entenderia! Agora vai fazer sua lição está bem? – Sirius estava fazendo um movimento para ela sair da frente.

- Não a trate assim, seu sujo! – James agora estava quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas de tanta raiva. – Lily, ele deixou Remus escapar da casa dos gritos!

- Entendo, mas ele machucou alguém?

- Como ela sabe disso tudo James? Você não traiu o código maroto não é? NÃO É?

- Eu tinha o dever de contar pra ela!

- Eu só quero saber se estão todos bem!

- Lily! A Lola quer te ver agora, ela está na enfermaria, parece que foi um ataque de lobisomem, ou algo assim... – Uma aluna da Grifinória avisou Lily, que estava agora pálida juntamente com Sirius.

O mundo de Lily desabou de uma vez, ela corria pelos corredores sem medo de ser advertida por um Monitor-Chefe.Ela era apenas uma monitora, mas a situação era de urgência. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem ao pensar que a amiga devia estar sofrendo muito. E por culpa do seu namorado...Opa! Namorado? Será?...Não era isso que ela estava disposta a pensar agora...

- Lola? Lola você está bem?

- Lily? – Lola estava com a voz chorosa

- Você está bem? Onde foi a mordida? – Sirius acabara de chegar junto com James.

- Estou melhor, foi no pescoço...Sorte que o sol estava nascendo se não, eu não estaria aqui agora...- Lola estava com um curativo enorme no pescoço. Sirius chegou e apanhou a mão dela e sentou ao seu lado.

- Você acha que ela ficará igual ao Aluado?

- Provavelmente...foi bem profundo o corte.

Lily desabou em choro e James a abraçou bem forte.

- Vamos embora, melhoras, futura marota! – Sirius deu um beijo no rosto dela fazendo-a soltar um riso suave.

Dois meses depois Lola ficou sabendo que não iria se tornar uma Lobisomem, agora estava namorando Sirius e James com Lily, eles estão com planos para a vida pós Hogwarts, ter uma casa em Godric's Hollow e quem sabe se casar. Na formatura bruxa tudo correu bem, Remus estava encontrado, Peter estava mais gordo, Sirius havia terminado com Lola por ela ter ficado bêbada e beijado Remus, que agora estava apenas começando um namorico de férias com ela. James e Lily estavam mais felizes do que nunca, e James descobriu que ele não era apenas mais um bobo apaixonado.

FIM

_N\A: Olá Povo_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa short )_

_Reviews pleaseee!_

_Agradecimentos para minha Beta: Teka Prongs e sua imensa paciência para me explicar o mundo das Fanfics em julho do ano passado (e antes de tudo me obrigar a ler os livros que amei muito xD )_

_Thata Moony_


End file.
